In Patent Literature 1, an optical connector inserted into and pulled off from an optical connector adaptor is disclosed. This optical connector includes a connector body holding a ferrule attached to the tip of an optical fiber, a coupling movable frontward and rearward relative to the connector body, a coupling engagement member provided rearward of the connector body, a boot extending rearward from the coupling engagement member, and an operation stick extending rearward.
With this optical connector, when the operation stick is pushed frontward, the coupling engagement member and the connector body move frontward, latches of the optical connector adaptor engage with the connector body, and thereby, the optical connector is connected to the optical connector adaptor. Moreover, when the operation stick is pulled rearward, the coupling engagement member and the coupling move rearward, the above engagement of the latches is released, and thereby, the optical connector is pulled off from the optical connector adaptor.